The New Beginnings for you and for me
by Black Seraphidian
Summary: I don't think I will continue this story after finishing my second one, so I will discontinue this story for quite a while. Just reminding. I won't completely discontinue so don't worry. -Amuto- - Thank you so much...
1. The Prologue:The Battle has ended

The New Beginnings for you and for me

Prologue

(Amu's POV)

I was running up the endless stairs of the broadcast tower under the darkest night with no stars to brighten up the dark, heavy atmosphere. Utau, Tadase-kun and I were in our character transformation with our face, worrying about Ikuto. My minds echoed about him for the 10th million times. Ikuto had to be okay. If anything happens to him, I am going to hate myself eternally. He shouldn't be here right now! I shouldn't have got so angry of what he said to Tadase-kun. When I realized that he did that because he didn't want Tadase-kun and me to be involved, my anger over him was gone, but instead, it became hatred of myself. Thinking that in my mind, it reminded me of him sleeping in my bed. I blushed a tint of tomato on my cheek. I can still visualize myself crying over him, regretting to say the last thing I have said to him in front of the guardians including Tadase-kun; thinking what kind of relationships Ikuto and I had.

"_Idiot, why did you… You are so terrible Ikuto! Why did you say that!? I don't want to see your face ever again. Go anywhere… where I can never see you again!"_

Those words that I shouted at him were the words that sawed his heart in half. But it was too late to regret it now. I am not going to let him die. Now I have Utau and Tadase, I am not alone. Good thing that Nikaidou sensei told her about the situation just when we were encountering the 'dog'. I was glad that she made it. Besides that, I have worries now. I just wish that Nagihiko and Rima purified the X eggs from the 1st floor. If they did, they can apply their strengths to us. What bothered me the most was Yaya. She can't be alright; she is fighting a dog that is controlled by the X egg on the 2nd floor! How can I suppose to think that she can fight that dog all by herself? But I had to hope that… no, that's not the right words. The right word is 'I had to believe in her.'

Each step I took, I heard the violin's despairful melody getting louder. I shivered. When I stepped out of the stairs, I hated what I spotted. Ikuto was in a character transformation with an egg unknown. I knew this wasn't his real self because his real self was to not take away a child's dream. He is a childish guy who still had his dream in his heart. The thing that disgusted me was Kazuomi, holding the device that was controlling him.

"Ikuto!' was what my first word. "Ikuto! It's me Utau! Could you hear us?" Utau was the second to say, leaving Tadase-kun speechless.

Ikuto didn't pay attention to us. Instead, he played the sorrowful melodies with his tears streaming down to his pale cheeks. He was definitely not Ok. If we didn't do anything right now, he will die sooner or later. And I am definitely going to curse myself for this!

"Tsu……Iku…to" Tadase-kun has finally said something...at least.

"Attack them Ikuto." Kazuomi commanded. Ikuto faced us with a grim face. He was concentrating on me the most. Why? Do you still hate me because I kicked you out? Do you still consider me as a friend? Or… Before I had other thoughts in my head, He started to attack us.

"Death Symphony…" Suddenly, without realizing the X eggs were heading toward us. We were embraced, but Utau came in front of us.

"I will take care of the X eggs. You two, take care of Ikuto! Now!" She was giving us orders, but we followed her demand anyway.

Tadase-kun and I were running toward him, leaving Utau alone.

"Ikuto…snap out of it…! I don't want to hurt you."

(Ikuto's POV)

I was looking at the pack of X eggs, playing the sad tunes. I urged myself to fight back, but as I expected, it was useless. As seconds passed, I was becoming weaker. I guess that this is it. My world ended without my freedom and someone that was very important to me; Tadase, Amu and my father.

Before my death, I wanted to apologize to Tadase and tell him the truth. But I guess that it was too late. Before my death, I wanted to see my father's face again and hear his desperate plea for Utau and my forgiveness. But I guess that it was too late. Before my death, I wanted to see Amu's face for the very last time, to be accepted as more than just a friend. But I guess that it was too late. I guess that I was borned as a black cat and I will die as a black cat. What have I done wrong?

I felt my tears running out from my very, own eyes, thinking about the stronger darkness I have to face when I no longer exists. "There is no point to cry. You will die as a puppet doll, being controlled." He snickered and smiled grimly. I wanted to rip him in half or terrorize him to death. He had such a pure, evil mind. Why in the world did mom married to that cruel man. But I don't care anymore.

My body felt numb…I guess this will going to end soon…goodbye everyone.

When I was about to lose my hope, the next thing I saw was unbelievable. It was Utau, Tadase and…Amu. I can't believe that Amu came, for me. Am I dreaming? Or was it actually happening. "Ikuto!" she screamed as her face turned into blank. She might think why I am crying…it was, embarrassing. "Ikuto! It's me Utau! Could you hear us?" Utau, why are you here? You are supposed to be at the concert, singing your song. Why are you here to save me even though I am cold to you? I guess that all the ignorance I did to her since she started to sing for Easter, I guess that it didn't pay off… What was the point of my fake attitude towards her than? Oh well…

"Tsu…ki..yomi…Iku…to" Tadase…? You have to be joking, right? There is no way that he can be here right now. Is it almost the end of the universe…? Why couldn't I see any hatred or despise in his eyes. Why are the eyes covered with shock and misery? Why is he here? He hates me right? Or is it…

"Attack them Ikuto." Kazuomi ordered me. My body turned around, facing directly to them. My arms started to move. I was playing the sorrowful music of my violin. Please…don't follow Kazuomi. I pleaded many times to my body, but as I suspected, it didn't work.

"Death Symphony…" Great… "I will take care of the X eggs. You two, take care of Ikuto! Now!" That's my sister; always being boastful and demanding, but strong. Following the order, the two ran to me.

"Ikuto…snap out of it…! I don't want to hurt you."

Amu, I want to ask you this one more time. Why do you care about me?

"Ikuto, get them." Then my body began to move without my own will. "The Reaper's Scythe." Oh God. A long, heavy scythe magically appeared in my hands and I dashed toward them as fast as I could. Before my scythe sliced Amu in bits, I closed my eyes tightly, regretting my existence.

CHANG!

I revealed my eyes, slowly; I was relieved that my scythe was lying on her rods, centimeter above my face. She tries to push away my scythe with her rod, but I was too strong. I pushed her along with Tadase to collapse around a meter away from me, but I hated what I saw next. Tears were racing down Amu's flawless cheek as she stood up. Her honey-colored, golden eyes that filled with innocence became bright, blood-colored eyes, full of sadness.

_Why are you doing this Amu?_

"Ikuto…you are stronger than the X eggs."

_No I am not._

"Why do you act so weak, even though you are stronger?"

_No I am not…!_

She slowly walked right up to me. "Ikuto, attack her!" Kazuomi shrieked at me. But I didn't move. I thought that I was under the control of the violin, right? "Amu-chan. He's going to hurt you! Stay away from him!" Tadase cried.

_No I don't want to, and I never wanted to hurt her._

"I know you are stronger than this… I know you are brave, but why act so weak now? I know you can fight back."

I…..I……I…

And I broke loose. I dropped my cursed violin. Darkness vanished in to the mid air and I no longer felt the pain inside me. I was no longer under the control of Easter. I was no longer able to fight. I no longer heard Kazuomi's demands. I no longer saw anything else.

The first thing my eyes captured was Amu; a 12 years-old innocent girl that saved me from the darkness. I realized that I was hugging her. Both of my hands were hugging her back close to me.

I was crying like crazy. My tears raced on Amu's uniform sweater. She tried her best to comfort me, but I wasn't paying attention to it.

I always thought that I was strong. I always thought that I am a stray cat. I always thought that I am not a kid. But this girl, this girl proved me that I am a kid who still have a dream.

(Amu's POV)

He was free. I can't believe it. He used his own strength to break out of the control of the violin. When he hugged me, his character transformation dissolved and the mysterious egg was purified and destroyed itself.

I never knew he would be this weak like this; it was too much for me to handle. I didn't even know that he was this hurt all along. I looked at his damaged sapphire eyes, completely buried in small my shoulders.

"Amu… Why did you save me?" His weak voice reached my ears. I couldn't answer it. I just can't because I had no idea why. "I…"

"Ikuto….answer me…" Who is this? I never heard this voice before. But I think Ikuto did. His face was completely white, just like the first snowflake that dropped on the grass. He immediately turned around. "Father…? Is it you?" I also turned my face around to see who it was. There was a tall man that had the same dark, yet mysterious azure hairs and a pair of flawless amethyst eyes. He was wearing torn, black clothes and he was slightly taller than Ikuto. This was Ikuto's father? Aruto Tsukiyomi?

In a speed of light, he ran to him. I bet that he was more than overjoyed right now. He hugged his father tightly, and his father patted on him.

"…Why did you run away from us? Why did you come back? What happened to you for the last 10 years?" His father sighted heavily and pull Ikuto's chin. "When I was at the United States, I was captured. The story goes on like this…"

(Flash Back)

Setting: 10 years ago at New York

*Sigh* I can't seem to find the Embryo anywhere. Boss will not like this. I can't believe that I have to be stucked in America to find that and besides, I should be with my family; Souko preparing dinner, hearing my son playing his violin along with Utau singing. Why did life had to be so cruel? Why? I guess that it's no use complaining now. I better continue my search…

Two men in a black suit were holding a gun pointing directly to my head. "Tsukiyomi Aruto, you are coming with us. Or else…"

I immediately ran without letting them finish. But someone hit me on the head with hard object and I fainted. Slowly, I closed my eyelids.

The first thing I saw was Kazuomi. I realized that my hands were tied up around the chair and my head was bleeding crazy. We were in a small abandoned house. I tensed up seeing him and struggled to escape the grip of the rope.

"Struggled all you want Aruto. It will still be no use."

I gave him a venomous glare and bit my lip so hard that I accidentally bled by it. I just hated him that much. He was the one who tried to ruin my relationships between Souko and myself. A more intense hatred lit up my eyes, trying to make him flinch, but have failed.

"Why are you doing this Kazuomi? What did I did to you now?" I was completely interested with full on curiosity, reaching his evil face. I had to ask; why in the world did you kidnap me!?

"I am going to make it simple. I am going to steal everything that you cared. I just can't stand you any longer being with Souko." What? Did I heard it correctly? Again. WHAT?

"You took Souko away from me and now, I am going to take her back and steal your children's future along with me."

It was true. He loves Souko a lot, but she had failed to love him back. Instead Souko and I have fallen for each other. I used to be friends with him since high school, but I guess that he still hates me because of it. I proposed her and she gladly accepted it and secretly, he was eavesdropping. But due to the marriage, I had to make a deal with the Easter; to success at Easter. So now, I am here at New York stucked, trying to find the Embryo. And now, I am kidnap. I had to ask. Why is fate so cruel?

"You wouldn't." was my answer. "I don't think so _Aruto_." I really hated how he emphasized my name, it was so annoying. His bodyguards bring countless boxes filled with…balck eggs that had X on it…?

"You see, these are not ordinary eggs. They are called the X egg." I blinked twice. "Are you mad?" was the only things I could say.

"You see, these eggs are from the child whose dreams are in danger. If I break it, they will lose their hope of becoming the person they wanted to be." I flinched and blinked again. There was no way that it could be true. I don't believe in such fairy tales. I looked at him dumfounded.

"There are a lot of advantages in using the X eggs, you know. They could become the 'battery' of our inventions, to control the egg's owner's mind and many others more. But one of the advantages I am going to test these X eggs are to trap you somewhere you can only darkness for…eternity. Who knows? If you are lucky, you will dream about you precious family that I will posses soon." He gave me an icy smile. "Have you really gone mad?" was the only things on my mind. I still won't admit it's true. There is no way it will happen. There isn't a logical, scientific explanation for this.

"X-eggs rise." Kazuomi lifted his arms and surprisingly, the so called X eggs floated. My eyes widened and my face turned pale. Is it really true of what he said? Wait, what's around his wrist? It looks like some sort of device... "X-eggs seal him." WHAT? This was the most unbelievable things he said so far. The eggs combined together and created a one gigantic egg. Is he seriously… Without another thought, I was suddenly sucked in from the enormous egg's mouth. When I opened my eyes from the unconsciousness, the next thing I saw was a complete darkness. I tried to find the exit, by I didn't saw any. Suddenly, darkness escaped to the light and I saw Kazuomi smirking. I found myself that I was trapped inside the violin. But I could see clearly what's happening when I gaze on the ceiling.

"Struggle all you want Aruto. It's no use, because now you are trapped in the violin." What? How did he do that? "I know you are confused right now. How did you even did it would be what you are asking. It's simple. I used the X egg to capture you and sealed both the X egg and yourself inside your valued violin. I am the only one who could see you now. No one else can see you. Did I define enough for you?" I can't believe it. I am trapped inside my own violin. But I can see what's happening from outside, but couldn't let myself escape from my instrument.

"You know, now that it's done, I am going back to Japan to tell you that you ran away from the Easter, and most importantly, your family and Souko. There are no ways of escaping. So it's the end for you." Why am I so useless? What will happen to my family? But Kazuomi took my cursed violin and headed outside. "You know what I am going to do, Aruto?" He smirked evily and I knew what he was going to do. "To throw you away for good." He wouldn't…

Before I thought again, he threw the violin to the shore. I was relieved that it was soft sand because it could have damaged my violin. But that wasn't the point. Now how am I going to explain to them what happened?

(End of Flash Back)

(Narrator's POV)

Aruto simply hesitated and the air became heavy and gloomy all of a sudden. Amu and Ikuto were dead silent.

"Good thing that your mom found me, on her search. If she was too late…I wouldn't be here right now. I am not sure but when you were fighting back for your own will 3 minutes ago, I think that the violin was so concentrated on you; the power of the X-egg that imprison me for the past 10 years had to support the strength to control your will. So I guess that I was manage to escape. You helped me get out of the pain that I have suffered for 10 years. _Thank you Ikuto_."

The moon shined brighter to clear the heavy air, but no use.

All of a sudden, Aruto bring this subject. "Say Ikuto; is this girl possibly someone special to you? I saw this girl while you were playing the violin. I heard your conversation between you two, more than onece." Amu's face panicked and immediately blushed. She shooked her head repeatedly, tried to define that she was not Ikuto's girlfriend.

"No we…" "Yes, we are dating." Amu's face was astounded by what he said and saw him smirking evilly. "No we aren't!" "You can't get it as a joke, do you Amu? You are so easy to tease." Ikuto was laughing hysterically while Amu was fuming from inside and outside. "Idiot!" Amu hit him over and over on his head, but he suddenly fall down on Amu's laps…

"I can't believe that he used on me…again." Amu said. She saw his father smiling wide enough for her to see. As we always say, like father, like son. Unexpectedly, someone just had to interrupt the beautiful lovey-dovey moments. "Ehem~! Amu-chii! Yaya cleansed the X energy from the big, scary dog and you won't say anything? No pat on the back? How sad…"

(Amu's POV)

I turned around to see who it was. It was unbelievable. There was everyone starring amused towards Ikuto and me. But out of everyone, 2 people were insanely mad- Tadase-kun and Utau. "Utau, when did you cleansed the X-eggs?" I asked as I trembled. "I already cleansed the eggs when you were hugging Ikuto…!" She realized soon enough that Ikuto was not controlled. She completely changed her personality and ran to him…

"Ikutooooooooo-----!" Utau ran toward us. Ikuto's eyes immediately shot up back and dodged Utau. But she hugged him before he knew it.

As for Tadase-kun, he just walked to me with a confused look. "Amu-chan, what is exactly your relation between Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I knew he was going to ask me, so I simplified what my so called relation between Ikuto and me. "Just allies." Then, Ikuto was finally free from his brother complex sister and held on me tightly; causing us to fall down. This moment reminded me from the time where he hugged me and Utau got insane. I just had to sigh about that fact. "I am so sad Amu. I thought our relationship became more _interesting_ when you let me slept with you for three days." Ikuto told me with a complete innocent look and babyish voice.

Dark aurora warned me from the back and I slowly turned around. Tadase-kun and Utau were combining their dark atmosphere; creating a shadowy, gloomy and scary sky and their face told me that they were completely unamused. Ikuto also turned around to see why I was completely starring at the two obliviously and he flinched and did the same as me. They triggered their anger and chased us. I was being chased by Utau and Ikuto was being chased by Tadase. Just as I suspected.

"Helllllllllppp! Stop chasing me, Utau!" was the only thing I said. Everyone laughed in amusement; even Ikuto's father laughed hard enough for him to choke. Geez, why was god so cruel to us?

When Utau was catching up to me, I suddenly stopped. It wasn't because I was too tired or I have given up.

It was because I saw a shining egg heading toward me. "Hinamori Amu. I finally got to you. Now prepare for the taste of your own medicine…what is that?" Utau also looked at that egg.

Everyone was looking at it too. Could it be the Embryo? No, it wasn't. If I looked close enough, I saw a familiar egg pattern just like my other charas with yellow diamonds on it. Could it be…?

Dia. The egg hatched and her clothe was covered with a diamond lights. She looked sweet and innocent as I thought. She was beaming an adorable smile to me. "Amu-chan, you have finally passed the darkness. When things seemed so hopeless, you stood up for yourself and managed to save someone special, you have regained your shine" Dia poked.

Tadase-kun seemed a little bit disappointed by her last sentence. I understood him. I still remember the last words that Dia spoke to me after the character transformation.

(Flash Back)

Setting: Few months ago

I was in the middle of the blazing spotlight of the character transformation as it disabled. I saw Dia, looking straight forward to me. "Your shine is within yourself. Please don't forget and keep it." Then she was ready to sleep again as the egg shells started to close her. "You are going already? Why? I have finally met you." I pleaded for her company with my other charas.

"Remember your shine within yourself Amu-chan. No matter how many times darkness attack you, it will never be gone; small hope of a piece. It is called……" When I opened my eyes again, she was already in the egg.

(End of Flash Back)

I am so happy and relieved. I got to see her again. "Besides, what is your real name Dia?" I asked with curiosity.

She refused and shook her head. "Sorry Amu-chan. I can't tell you right now. I will reveal it sooner or later anyway." She brightened and the other chars hugged her.

I turned around to look at everyone. It was odd. Ikuto's father, Utau and Ikuto weren't here. I panicked. Tadase-kun patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry Amu-chan. They aren't here anymore. They headed home to report the good news to their mom." I was relieved again. I hope that things will work out for Ikuto soon enough.

"Wait! Where is Kazuomi?"was my last question. "I don't know. He ran away. Don't worry about him too much. He will be powerless against us anyway." Oh well…

"We should head back home too." I took Tadase's hand and everyone filed in the middle of the night decorated with glistened stars that have finally revealed from the clouds. Something was bothering me…oh well…I will remember it, eventually.

_Meanwhile…_

"Where in the world are they? I am dying from boredom!" Mr. Nikaidou said it out loud, waiting for them in the middle of the night… Good thing that he gave up in 12:30 AM.

______________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading! It was my first fanfiction so if there was anything wrong with it, please mention it in the R&R.

I do not own Shugo Chara!

Please R&R! Thank you! (^v^)


	2. The Gate has finally opened

The New Beginnings for you and for me

Chapter 1: The gate has finally opened…

(Amu's POV)

The solar ray beamed down to my window; reflecting to my mirror and then to me. I slowly took a peek, and I saw a clear blue sky and heard birds singing. This could only mean one thing. It was morning. Uargh…I don't want to wake up, it was so early... I can't be late today, today was my first day of school! I groaned and slowly opened my tired eyelids. There were only two things on my mind; school and that masochistic cat boy.

I don't know why I was still worried about him, even though he is my enemy. I don't know why I wanted to see him badly. I don't know why I wanted to know if he was alright. There were still a lot of question that I still couldn't find the answer to it. It was like a mystery within itself; I tried to find the right puzzle pieces from my mind, but as a result, I couldn't find it. Why do I care about him so much? Why couldn't I find one answer to that simple question? Never mind, I don't want to go insane over him early in morning.

A lot of things happened; Ikuto was no longer under the spell of his father's violin, Dia's egg hatched, but she wouldn't reveal her name for some reasons, and a small incident between Tadase-kun and I happened. Actually, bad incident should be better to be described although.

(Flashback)

Setting: A week ago

It was a beautiful day; the sun was bright; the breeze blew my hair as I flew in the middle of the clear sky. I sped up the pace and head to the park as fast as the speed of a sound.

I was in such a hurry, so I character changed with Ran from all the way to my home to the park. "Amu-chan! We are going to be late!" Ran informed. "I know! I know! We have to hurry!" I groaned as I answered her question. I landed on my feet and I realize where I was. Finally I was here; our meeting place, the park where I had my first date. Even though in reality, we were just buying the supplies for school. How I wanted it to be my first, real date! I knew that I was completely hallucinated.

I finally found him under the cherry blossomed tree near the water fountain. Tadase-kun looked charming as always. He was wearing a white shirt with a small king sign on it and he wore a dark blue jean that had a pocket on each side.

"Amu-chan! How are you and long times no see, what are you going to tell me since you called me to meet at the park?" He still had the innocence in his eyes, made me uneasy. "Well?" I fidgeted my hair and made a hard face. I let out a nervous chuckle and I looked away. We sat down on the nearby bench and he was waiting anxiously; trying to determine what I was going to say and I knew that it was too hard for me to say him straight forward, but this was the only way.

"Tadase-kun…is it okay if I wanted our relationship to be just friends?" This was the only way how I could put it softly.

He flinched and his eyes widened and were ready to expose the tears he hasn't revealed. This was definitely not the best way to put it…sigh. All guilt came to me, wanting to say that I was joking or maybe tell him that I made a mistake that it was April fool's day. But I couldn't joke in this situation because I had already confessed the truth to him. He shook his head repeatedly, covering his ears with two of his hands. His ruby eyes were no longer flawless, it were dusted by my painful words. I dropped my head, trying to avoid him, but his face captured me before I had the chance.

"…You mean that you want to breakup with me?" His tears have finally streamed down to his flawless cheeks. He held both of my hands letting his tears drop on my hand. My heart shattered in to thousands of pieces being swallowed by the darkness. It was the first time that I actually mangled Tadase-kun's heart. I couldn't take it anymore that I had to see him fall miserably. I just couldn't. Nothing was right or wrong. Just the truth…

I tried to avoid him and looked downward. "Amu-chan! Please look at me…" He begged me and I took a slight look at him. He was like a small puppy that had just been beaten up by others. I felt completely buried by his miserable face.

"Am I not good enough for you Amu-chan? Am I worthless to you? Do you have interest in other boy than me? Or is it…" "Tadase-kun, please don't over react. I am just not sure that if you are the right guy because you confessed to me that you like Amulet Heart and not me. I thought that you rejected me long time ago and now you confessed to me that you like me as my real self; the plain old me. I need some time to know my true feelings for you. I didn't know what to say when you suddenly confessed me so I accept it, but now, I'm clueless about my feelings right now. I just need some time. That's it. I hate to see you drifting down like this, but I have to say truth. I am sorry, but when the day comes that I know my feelings, I will tell you. Whether the answer is not what you think, you will still be my precious person that remains forever in my heart. So don't cry Tadase-kun. I will always be there for you whether as your girlfriend or just as a friend."

He forced a smile, but he went loose. He hugged me. I was blushing like insanely crazy and no other boy hugged me like this boy, and he was the first one to do it. There was a significant difference between how Ikuto hugged me and how Tadase-kun did. Ikuto hug me like it was nothing, but as for Tadase-kun, he held me like a true lover.

He tightened me really hard and made my heart thumped like crazy. When he loosened his hug, he wasn't crying anymore, he was just plain. "So how about we start off? Hi my name is Hinamori Amu." "Hi my name is Hotori Tadase. Nice to meet you Amu-chan." I didn't know why he didn't call me Hinamori-san like he used to. Still, I kept my opinion to myself and relieved. Maybe I heard it wrong, but he whispered to himself this. "I will not lose to you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Not this time..."

But I ignored him. Just then, I think I saw someone behind the beautiful cherry-blossomed tree. I didn't know who it was, but the only evidence of that mysterious person was that, that person had a stunning sapphire hair. It couldn't be possible that Ikuto eavesdropped my conversation between Tadase-kun……right?

(End of Flashback)

Other than that, it was so weird that I haven't seen any of Easter's sudden moves. Other things than that, it was pretty normal. I almost forgot, before the big battle between the Easter, the first king let me borrowed a picture book of "The Hear's egg" He said that it is my lucky item of the month, so I just took his advice. But there was a very strange thing happening to that book. The pages that were torn have transformed into a blank papers after the fearful battle. I totally freaked what was happening and discussed with the first king about it. He simply said this:

"Amu-chan. There is nothing wrong with this book. It seems that it have created a new story page to it. Don't worry too much about it for now. You better go home or else it will going to rain."

So I left. Ever since then, I never had spoken to him yet. He is a mysterious yet, a wonderful man. But there are a lot of things I don't know about him…

I still can't believe that all these events happened in few months. I just hope that nothing out of ordinary happens today. Today is my first day of middle school and I am so excited. I am depressed that I couldn't see Yaya, but I am happy that I can see Kukai around again. I should be getting dressed now, but wait, what is under me? It wiggled.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" I immediately ran away from my bed, starring at what's in it. I thought that it was a cockroach so I gasped loud enough to grab the bird's attention from outside. All of my charas popped out from its eggs and blurted the questions.

"What's wrong Amu-chan? Is a cockroach inside your bed? Eeep!" Ran was the first to ask the question. "Don't overreact too much Amu-chan. Why don't you just peek inside the bed to see what it is first?" As usual, Miki kept her cool and said it…well, coolly. Suu was trembling crazy and didn't say anything. Strangely, Dia was still sleeping peacefully.

So I took Miki's advice and slowly looked inside. Again, I… "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!?" I screeched as loud as I could and collapsed. Finally, Dia woke up. "What is it? What is it? What is inside Amu-chan?" Three of my charas asked in unison. But, Dia was left alone, leaving her completley clueless what was happening.

"T-T-There is an egg under me!"

"What!?" They all screamed… Good thing I covered my ears although…

(Ikuto's POV)

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I reached my hand and stopped the clock alarm. It was 7:00AM. I was under the sheets and half sleeping. Geez, why does morning come so early? Maybe I should ditch school again. But there was only one small problem…

"Ikuto! Ikuto! Rise and shine, wake up! Wake up! Wake up! I won't let you ditch school this time!"

Yoru…just had to scream…again.

I sat up, and flicked him so hard that he flew, and then banged on the wall. "Hey what did you did that for? Come on, Ikuto. Today is your first day of school nya. You can't miss, especially for today nya." He was right. If I missed today's school, I will get in a bigger trouble with my teacher than other small trouble I always had with him.

I can't believe that I am finally free from the darkest hell since my father was going to work for Easter. But after he explained about his story about Kazuomi, Gozen completley changed the contract deal. My father will have to work as a great violinist for Easter Music. My father was known as one of the greatest violin known throughout Japan few years ago. With this reputation of his, the Easter can make a huge business out of my father than my sister, Utau. That stubborn buy finally gave up the search for Embryo so he wasn't interested anymore. I thought that he is the type of person that is cruel. But I guess that the only bad guy is Kazuomi.

My mom was so overjoyed when she met my father again. When she saw him outside, she glomped on my father and cried. It was just like Utau and…what am I thinking right now? I cursed under my breath.

She brightened up and return to her normal self. From now on, I didn't have to hide when she comes in my room. Utau made a success on her singing career, so she became one of the best singers in pop. My father finally became what he wanted- a violinist. As for me, I got a straight A's and B's, but one C for my final grade. I can't believe the fact that I was free from Easter. I wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her. Hinamori Amu.

Amu made this year the best. Before I met her, I already lost all hopes and faiths inside me. But she was the one who changed it. I am so sure that if I haven't met her, none of these would have happened. She was the only person that cared for me other than Utau. She was the only person that looks me up. She was the only person who helped me even though she was my enemy, yet; I was more than interested in her. All I could was to think about her, smiling. Then, I squeezed my nails to her pillow as I thought about her, wondering what she was doing now.

Well, I better get up or else, Yoru would scream into my ears… again.

Then, something wiggled. My skin turned pale and my sapphire eyes were wide opened. I first thought that Utau was trying to surprise me in a very bizarre way, but it wasn't her. If it was her, she would have jumped on me right now; trying to kiss me like last time... (I don't want to think about it right now…) So I just took a peek.

I immediately got out from my bed staring at it. Yoru giggled. "Ikuto, is Utau under that sheet?" Yoru took it as a joke, but I wasn't kidding. For the first time, I was serious. He crawled inside the bed's sheet and I covered my ears and braced for impact. "NYA!!! Ikuto! Why is there an egg in the sheet? Is it your egg? Why does it has a dog marks on the egg?

I stared blankly and tried to find the answer to it. Sadly, I had no idea what the heck was happening…

(Narrator's POV)

At the planetarium, the first king gazed up the ceiling and eased himself. "I see the star's getting close… The new beginning for the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key gate has finally opened. This year will surely be quite interesting…" He took a sip of his tea and closed his eyes, completely relaxed.

(Amu & Ikuto's POV)

_So much for my first day of school…_

_________________________________________________________________________________

Thank you!

Please R&R.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The Next chapter is "The New students!" Please wait patiently." "What is it about?" the heroine asked impatiently, waiting for a reply. "It's just something quite unexpected. That is all." I smiled evilly and sinisterly. "Wait! Please don't tell me." "Good. You have made a right choice! I will see you later, Amu." I went outside the room and left her. As a result, it left Amu questioning, what did she meant by interesting…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
